Shadow The Hedgheog Meets Samus Aran
by Lucy Labrador
Summary: An exiting adventure with two of the galaxy's most strongest fighters. Shadow and Samus work together to defeat the galaxy's most persistant enemies.
1. Chapter 1

**Shadow The Hedgehog Meets Samus Aran**

**Chapter 1: Samus' Dream.**

**I wrote this story with my brother in 2010. My brother was under 10 years old at the time and he is a big Metroid fan. The following disclaimer accounts for the whole story.**

**Disclaimer: ****Shadow the Hedgehog is Copyright of Sega. Samus Aran is Copyright of Nintendo. Me or my brother do not own them! **

Samus Aran was an expert bounty hunter, the best in the galaxy. After her recent battle she was off duty for a while, she really needed the rest. That night Samus stirred in her sleep, She was dreaming of something that happened in her childhood. The day she met a mysterious black creature.

_A young Samus, about 4 years old, was playing by herself near her home in Chozo Ruins. She was a lonely child and longed for a friend. As she was playing she heard movement nearby, she ignored thinking it might be an animal. The sound got louder and louder, the creature was getting closer! Samus looked around her, there was a hideous creature there. It was green, with claws, it wanted to attack Samus. Samus screamed, there was a black blur and the creature was gone. She heard the ugly creature scream in the distance, then silence. "Samus!" her guardian said, while coming out to see if she was alright. "are you alright?" he brought her into a shelter nearby, Samus could see the black creature nearby… looking at her. _

"_Hey!" she shouted to it innocently, hoping it would come over to say hello, it didn't. it ran away. The black creature was so mysterious, she wondered what it was, whatever it was, she thought she'd never see it again._

Samus awoke from her sleep, she turned over in her bed and managed to go back to sleep again. She dreamt about another part in her child hood.

_Again, a young Samus, only this time she was about 13. She was being trained by the Chozo race. She was learning to fight, then something caught her eye. The little black creature. "Hey you!" she shouted, it turned to run but she caught up to it. This time she managed to get a proper look at it, it stood there against the wall. Samus black it's way out. It was about a metre in height, had spiky hair, red patches on its for, a little black nose, a white fluffy chest, red eyes and wore gloves and shoes. "Didn't I see you years ago?" she asked it. It disappeared. "No!" _

"_Samus? What's wrong?" her guardian asked her._

"_It was that creature again. He won't talk to me." she said. _

"_Maybe it will, maybe you'll see it again one day." he said. But she never did. _

Samus woke up again, she stayed awake to think about the black creature. Just who was he? And why wouldn't he speak to her? Samus was suddenly called to duty, it was an emergency. She suited up and went to the commander. "Samus, what took you so long… I have a special mission for you." he said. "An unknown creature has just appeared on a planet nearby. He could be a real threat to the life there, I want you to capture it." The commander made a picture of it come up on the screen. "He's known as the ultimate life form." She looked at the screen, her eyes went wide. That was the creature she had dreamt about!

Samus ran to her ship, very eager to get to this creature. She felt all hope of knowing who this creature was, return to her. She would defiantly find out who he was. She landed her ship on the planet and walked out onto the planet. She saw the black creature and scanned it. It said;

_Created by a scientist named professor Gerald_ _Robotnik, in the year 1950. Species: Hedgehog- Black Arm hybrid_. _Goes by the name of 'Shadow'_ _also known as 'the ultimate life form'._

"So he's a hedgehog… who's called Shadow…" she said to herself, she was intrigued. She shot at him, she heard him cry with pain, an attack was flown back. It looked like a lightning… spear? It stunned Samus, Shadow charged at Samus like a black blur, she was knocked down. Samus sent a freeze missile, it his Shadow. He came to a stop as he was frozen. Samus got up and tried to put Shadow in a capsule, but Shadow broke the ice and ran.

"You'll never catch me!" Shadow said, he ran around the corner. Samus sent another freeze missile, it followed Shadow around the corner. Shadow, while covered in ice, slid into a wall and fell unconscious. Samus put Shadow into a capsule and took him to her ship.

Shadow awoke in the cell, at a space colony. Full of soldiers… of the galactic federation. "What the hell happened? Oww, my head." he got up and saw Samus outside the cell. All Shadow saw was the suit, he has no idea Samus was in the suit. He didn't even think it would be a girl. "Why are you doing this to me?" Shadow asked. Samus said nothing. Shadow asked again,

"I asked you a question first." she said. Shadow as confused. "When I was thirteen…" Shadow couldn't understand. "Who are you!"

"Hmph! Why should I tell you?" Shadow said. Samus used her grappling beam and pulled Shadow to the bars, electricity passing through Shadow's body, he screamed. "Okay I'll tell! I'm Shadow!" he looked into the glass of the helmet. "Samus?" Samus let go and took off the helmet. "Why didn't you tell me while we were on that planet? I could have killed you out there!"

"Really?" she scoffed. "I don't think so! Now why did you visit me all of those years ago?"

"Hmm… I like to explore and I saw you getting attacked… so I saved you…" Shadow blushed. "I came back a second time because…" shadow gulped, he cheeks going redder. "Because…" he went silent. He turned away from Samus, his cheeks burning. Samus gasped… the little hedgehog fancied her. A messenger came in, he called Samus to the commander. She was about to leave when Shadow called to her. "You can't just leave me here!" He shouted. Samus pressed a button, the cell opened and Shadow followed. The commander told Samus the situation.

"Samus, what took you s long? Ridley is near here with an ally, he calls himself Black Doom." he said.

"Black Doom! No way!" Shadow said. The commander looked at Shadow,

"Samus! He's not a pet! Why did you bring it in here?" he sounded furious.

"I've befriended it… he will be a good weapon for us." Samus said.

"Hmph! I'm not doing anything you tell me." Shadow said.

"It's either work with us… or stay in the cell… besides, you know about Black Doom." Samus said. Shadow looked away in a mood. Then there was an alarm, Ridley and Black Doom were approaching.

"Samus… I know what to do… we have to go to my home!" Shadow said, they headed for Samus' ship. She stopped Shadow.

"You need to put on a space suit first!" She said. Shadow refused. "Shadow, you'll die out there without one!"

"No I won't… I'm immortal." Shadow said, he came into the ship. Samus gave up the argument and started the ship. "Me home is on a space colony… over a planet called earth." Shadow said. Samus looked for it on the galactic map, she sighed.

"This could take about a week." Samus said. Shadow groaned… this would be a long week. He sat down in the back. Hours passed and Samus could see Shadow dancing about in his seat. "What's wrong Shadow?" she sighed.

"I need to use the bathroom…" Shadow said, he felt embarrassed. Samus ignored him. Shadow looked at her with big puppy dog eyes, he really needed to go. "Could you… stop?"

"No." she said. Shadow stood up, he walked back and forth, trying to take his mind off it. "Shadow… stop it… I have to concentrate!" Samus said. Shadow sat down, groaning to himself. Shadow got an idea. He took out his chaos emerald, he ran over to the controls and attach it to the ship, there was a bright light, the ship was landed. "Shadow! What did you do!" Samus screamed at him.

"I used chaos control to get us to the space colony ARK, with a week to spare." Shadow said, he got off the ship and went to the toilet. Samus followed him, once Shadow had relived himself they began to walk through the empty hallways.

"Hello?" Samus called. Only silence answered, then a low rumble. Samus looked at Shadow.

"I'm hungry." Shadow said. He turned to the kitchen.

"Where's the leader of this colony?" Samus asked, while Shadow grabbed some food to satisfy his stomach.

"There is none… I'm the only on here… this space colony was shut down centuries ago…" Shadow said, he had sadness in his voice. "It's just me here… all alone…" Samus wondered how old Shadow was, she asked. "About… three hundred." Shadow said. "I don't age though, so I'll stay young… forever." Shadow bit into the sandwich he had just made.

"Shadow… this isn't the time for eating!" Samus said. Shadow growled and turned away form he whist eating his sandwich, the same Way a predatory animal would do if they think they food is being taken. Shadow made himself a few more sandwiches and took them to a sitting room, he started to eat them. Samus sighed, this would be a while. She took her suit off. Shadow saw her, in her true form, he dropped the sandwich he had in his hand, he hadn't seen a body like that in years. "What's wrong now?" she asked, Shadow's face went red again, almost drooling. Samus felt like slapping Shadow, she put the suit back on.

"No! Don't!" Shadow said. Samus looked at him angrily.

"Forget the food, let's get ready to fight!" she said, getting up and leaving the room. Shadow stuffed hi last sandwich into his mouth and followed. Samus saw Shadow's cheeks looked huge, like a hamsters, he swallowed. He wiped his mouth with his gloved hand and sighed, he was full. "I can't believe I agreed to working with him…" Samus said to herself.

**I know Shadow isn't exactly in character. **

**Lucy Labrador**Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	2. Chapter 2

**Shadow The Hedgehog Meets Samus Aran**

**Chapter 2: The Attack**

Shadow couldn't think, He could feel Black Doom's presence. He dropped to his knees and put his hands to his head. "Shadow?" Samus exclaimed.

"I'm fine.. They're near…" Shadow said. He felt his body being pushed down, Black Doom was trying to control him. Shadow got up to walk, Samus could see he was struggling to. It looked as if he was carrying a heavy load. Shadow breathed heavily, he had to work harder and harder as they got closer to the centre of the ARK. "Black Doom… is trying to control me…" Shadow said. "I was created with his blood, so he can do that…" Shadow explained.

"If Black Doom can control you… then can he turn you against me?" Samus said.

"Only if I were to give in… which I won't." Shadow said. Samus could see the pain in Shadow's eyes, She could see that he just wanted to give up, that he had fought too long all for nothing. She could see that he wanted to cry, but kept the tears inside, he always kept those emotions inside. He only showed anger and rage, never sadness or fear.

"Shadow… it's okay to cry…" Samus said. Shadow only looked at her with a confused look. "Shadow don't pretend that you don't have emotions."

"How's crying going to help?" Shadow asked. "I don't have time right now, to do three hundred years of crying!" they walked on and finally arrived. Black Doom and Ridley were at the centre of the ARK, they knew the two heroes would come. Black Doom did an attack on Shadow, it hit him and he went flying into a wall. Shadow let out a cry of pain and lay on the floor, struggling to get up. Samus shot at Black Doom but Ridley came up from behind. She went to attack Ridley instead, but Black Doom attacked her. Samus couldn't take on tow powerful enemies. Ridley hit Samus' head with his tail, she was knocked out, the glass on her helmet broke. "Samus!" Shadow cried out for his friend, he crawled over to her, but half was there got picked up by Ridley's tail, he was squeezed hard, thrown across the room and got knocked out.

When they awoke, they were hanging from the ceiling with chains around there wrists. Samus without her power suit, Shadow without his chaos emerald. Shadow groaned, his head hurt. Shadow tried to escape with chaos control but couldn't, his chaos emerald was gone. He began to shake the chains violently. "Shadow… it's no use… we've lost…"

"No! Good always wins! We've got to try!" Shadow said, he kicked the ceiling, it crumbled and they fell.

"If only you had done something like that while we were fighting." Shadow said. Shadow broke the chains off their wrists with his strength. They went back to Samus' ship. But it was being guarded by space pirates. "We need our weapons." Samus said.

"I know where we can get temporary weapons… to help us get ours back." Shadow said, he led Samus to a storage room and gave her a gun. "It's a bit old fashioned compared to what you use but, it'll do." Shadow said, he loaded his gun, he was an expert with guns. They found where the weapons of theirs were, Black Doom and Ridley were there. Shadow immediately began to shoot Black Doom, Samus did so too, but to Ridley. Shadow was soon out of bullets and went for physical attacks. Samus shot into Ridley's mouth, he roared. Black was down, Shadow collected the weapons. Samus got her suit back on in a flash and defeated Ridley with a barrage of missiles. Shadow was about to cheer, but he fell to the ground instead, he was now being controlled by Black Doom. He stood up, now in full control, he turned against Samus, rage in his eyes. As Shadow started to charge at Samus, Samus started shooting at Shadow, it didn't affect him. She tried missiles, it only stunned him. Black Doom was relentless on Shadow, he didn't let him stop, no matter how hurt he was. Samus remembered to back when Shadow was in the cell, he caved when she used the grappling beam on him. She used it, Shadow let out a scream of agony, then one of frustration, he pushed out on it, he broke out of it.

"Impossible." Samus said, that had never happened before. Shadow did a spin attack on Samus, his rapid turning chipping down at Samus' suit. Layers coming off one at a time, he got to Samus herself, she screamed. At the sound of the scream Shadow broke out of the trance and realised what he had done. Shadow held his head and fought off Black Doom's mind control, he looked at Samus, heavily breathing on the floor. "You are really powerful." Samus said. Shadow grunted, the pain of the shots now hurting him. Through the pain Shadow did a spin attack on Black Doom, and defeated him. Shadow carried Samus back to her ship. "Shadow, remember the space pirates." Samus said. Shadow defeated them and entered the ship with Samus in his arms. He gently put her down.

"Samus, I'm so sorry about what I did. I hope that you understand that I was under his control, it was like the real me was dead." Shadow said. Samus nodded, She understood.

"Shadow, can you drive the ship?" Samus asked, Shadow nodded, he could drive very well. He tried to start the ship up, it was a struggle since he was so small. All he had to do was get it into a driving position and attach the chaos emerald to the ship again, to get them to safety. As he was about to lift off, they were hit by something, they heard a screech. It was Ridley. "Does he ever die?" Samus said. Shadow decided that the only way to get away was to defeat Ridley. As Shadow jumped out of the ship, Samus was painfully trying to fly the ship herself.

Shadow had his chaos emerald and did a chaos spear at Ridley and dodged all off Ridley's attacks. All but one, Shadow was swiped in the face by Ridley's claws, Shadow screamed with pain and grabbed himself where it hurt, his hands covering his bleeding face. Samus called to Shadow to see if he was alright. "My face! He got my face, it hurts!" Shadow screamed. "My eyes!" Samus saw blood drip out from behind Shadow's gloves, the blood was green like Black Doom's. the blood started to drip onto the floor and Shadow curled up on the floor in pain. He was shivering, he had never been this hurt before.

By now Samus' suit was self repairing, so she was able to fight. She exited the ship to fight Ridley. There was a huge fight, but what Shadow could see of it was blurred. Shadow finally managed to get back up, but he was really dizzy and it felt like the room was spinning. He stumbled over to the fight, groaning with pain, he saw a big blur coming towards him, he was grabbed and felt as if he was being compressed. He was being squeezed with giant claw like hands, he heard Ridley roar. Ridley squeezed Shadow so tightly that Shadow couldn't breathe.

Samus could see Shadow's pain, he was going through so much misery. Shadow was almost screaming agony, choking and gasping for air, he didn't have to breathe, but he could have really done with the oxygen at the time. Samus used her grappling beam to pull Ridley's hands away from the poor hedgehog. Shadow dropped to the floor like a stone. He lay on the floor breathing heavily, gasping for the air he wanted so much. Samus ran to Shadow to bring him into her ship but Ridley beat her to him. He swooped down, snatched him, he roared in Shadow's face and threw him against the wall. Shadow hit the wall head first, the was no cry of pain as he had fallen unconscious. "Stop hurting him!" Samus screamed. Ridley roared at Samus. Ridley flew to Shadow and picked him up. He started to shake Shadow's limp body about, as if he wanted something from. Samus realised that Ridley must have wanted Shadow's chaos emerald. It held so much power, if he had it he would be near enough invisible. Samus used the charge beam to suck the chaos emerald to her. She used the power to defeat Ridley. He seemed dead, Samus hoped he was dead anyway. She brought Shadow into the ship to clean up his wounds.

**Lucy Labrador**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shadow The Hedgehog Meets Samus Aran**

**Chapter 3: Their Friendship Grows**

Samus came out of her power suit and started to clean Shadow's wounds. She noticed how cute Shadow looked when he was asleep. Shadow stated to stir as She dabbed at his cuts, Shadow awoke. Shadow groaned with pain. Samus comforted him. "Samus…" Shadow said weakly. "There is a quicker way that you can heal me…" he coughed and held his head. "There are… heal units in this space colony. There are some in every lab." Shadow pointed to the exit. Samus knew what to do, she got her suit back on and started the search for Shadow's cure.

Samus went through the corridors on her search. She searched all over the labs, nothing. "looking for these?" Black Doom said with a sinister voice, he was at the door of the lab, holding up the heal units.

"Yes! How did you know that I needed them?" She asked.

"Shadow is a part of me. I always know what he is thinking." Black Doom explained.

"Hand them over! Or else!" She threatened.

"Only if you give me the Chaos Emerald." Black Doom said, Samus refused and started to fight him for the heal units. With the power of the chaos emeralds, Samus used her hyper gun. He was destroyed the same as Ridley. She took the heal units and ran back to her ship. She got inside and Shadow was gone! Instead a message could be played on the screen in her ship. She immediately pressed play, it showed Shadow being held hostage by the space pirates. The space pirates were covering his mouth so he couldn't speak.

"Samus Aran, we have your little friend right here, if you EVER want to see him again, you must give us the chaos emerald. The location we are at will be shown at the end of the message, you have a ten day time limit, your friend will suffer a horrible fate!" the message ended and the location was shown. Samus cold see the sadness in Shadow's big red eyes, like a little puppy at the dog kennels wanting you to take it home. She immediately took off, wishing she was able to do chaos control, she might not make it in time.

At the space pirates' location, Shadow was in his cell, crying. It had been ten days now, and Samus wasn't there. But he did the eyes, how could she not resist the eyes? The cell door opened, a space pirate at the doorway, he held out a creature and let it go, it lashed out at Shadow, it screeched and bit him, slowly and agonisingly sucking Shadow's energy. It was a Metroid. It suddenly froze and exploded. Samus showed up at the door. "How dare you do that to him!" she killed the space pirate. She went to Shadow, he collapsed onto her. Shadow smiled, she couldn't resist the eyes after all. Another space pirate came in and asked for the chaos emerald. Samus honoured the agreement and gave it to the space pirate. Samus carried Shadow out of the cell, hearing a loud rumble coming from his stomach, by this she could guess he hadn't been fed at all while he was there. His throat was dry, and his fur was dirty. He whimpered as he was being carried, he's never been this hungry in a long time. Then a robot version of Ridley emerged, blocking the exit. Samus could see that they had put the chaos emerald into it. Mecha Ridley swooped over and grabbed Shadow out of Samus' arms. Samus ran out of the room. Shadow cried out for her to come back, she did, with the heal units. She threw them onto Shadow and he was healed, he broke out of Ridley's grasp. He was fully healed. Shadow destroyed Mecha Ridley's casing and took his emerald. He was now the most powerful Samus had ever seen him. Samus used missiles on Mecha Ridley, he was soon destroyed, a self destruct alarm went off. Shadow did chaos control to get to the ship and took Samus with him. Samus took off at full speed, they heard an explosion in the distance. They were out just on time.

As they were in the ship, six Metroids appeared, Samus was about to kill them, Shadow stopped her, the all of them had a chaos emerald each. Shadow now had all of the emeralds. "They're kind, not evil!" Shadow said, they all left.

"I should bring you back to the ARK now." Samus said. Shadow faced the floor, he didn't say a thing. "Can you do your chaos control to get us there quicker."

"No." Shadow said. He looked at Samus, with tears in his eyes, he didn't want to leave her. "Can't I stay with you?" Samus shook her head. "But we've become such good friends. You know those things… that brought the emeralds… maybe it was a sign, we're meant to be together, the creatures were you… and the emeralds were me…"

"And those Metroids, dropped the chaos emeralds off. In the same way I will be dropping you off on the space colony ARK." Samus said.

"Why!"

"Because, I don't have time for you, I'm always busy." Samus said. "Now do chaos control." Shadow refused. Samus got angry and pointed her gun at Shadow's privates. Shadow's eyes went wide. "Do it or your man parts get destroyed." Shadow immediately did as he was told and left the ship in a mood. They had landed on space colony ARK.

"You had your chance Samus! You had your chance to work with the ultimate life form. And you lost it!" Shadow shouted and stomped off.

Samus stayed for a while, just in case something happened. As she was about to leave, there was a huge crash and she head Shadow scream. She ran to see what had happened, she found a huge hole in the wall and Shadow had been sucked out to space, outside the was a monster that had hold of Shadow. It looked like Black Doom, but not it had two heads and wings. Shadow was crying with pain, the monster was hurting Shadow a lot. It was Devil Doom. Samus shot Devil Doom in the eye, it's eye then closed. She could no longer attack it, "There's another eye at the other side!" Shadow told her. Samus couldn't get to it though.

"Shadow! Your chaos emeralds!" Samus shouted to him. Shadow gasped, he had forgotten about that, he turned into his super form and broke free. Shadow flew to Samus and transferred some of the power to Samus, she was now hyper Samus. They both destroyed Devil Doom together, just as Shadow was about to deliver the final blow, Black Doom told him something.

"Shadow, you do it and I'll destroy Earth, your choice!" he said. Shadow surrendered and Devil Doom was gone. Shadow had the chance to defeat him a he couldn't. the two heroes went back to the ARK and came out of their super and hyper forms.

"Samus… why did you stay?" Shadow asked.

"I just wanted to make sure you're were okay. It's a good job I did, isn't it." Samus said. Shadow blushed, all of the feelings for her coming back.

"Shadow, you're too old for me." Samus said. Shadow scoffed.

"I am not old! I still have the mind and body of a teenager." Shadow said.

"You're too young for me than." Samus said. Shadow groaned, this was not going well for him. "Fine… you can come with me… but we're only _friends_." Samus said, she emphasised on the word friends, to get it into Shadow's head.

"Thank you!" Shadow said, he hugged her. Samus pushed him off.

"Shadow, you're hugging metal." Samus said, Shadow let go. "You're very lonely. This should be good for you." Samus said.

Samus drove them to the Galactic federation. Their mission was more or less done. The two of them became fighting partners and the invention of the heal unit was used all over the galaxy.

**Your rating for collecting items is, 0%, you suck! **_**Only Joking.**_

**Well done, you acquired a hedgehog for a partner! Use the grappling beam to make him do what you want him to! (He'll cave immediately.) Or you can threaten to explode his privates, either way will work. **

**See you next mission!**

**Lucy Labrador**

_Production for this story Started and finished originally in April 2010. _


End file.
